The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Fluid machines are used in many applications for many processes. Providing the proper amount of fluid to a device is important. Throttle valves are used to control the amount of fluid provided to a particularl device or machine. Ball or globe valves are typically used for throttle valves.
Conventional throttle valves are undesirable for many reasons. For example, the valve stem and packing assembly may be ejected if the valve fails internally. Throttle valves are also prone to cavitation. The formation of vapor bubbles in the stream accelerates erosion.
Throttle valves also typically use a form of mechanical seal or packing that allows the valve stem to move freely. The seal is exposed to the process fluid on one side and atmosphere on the other. Minor seal leakage allows the fluid to leak into the atmosphere.
Conventional throttle valves are also relatively expensive because parts are typically cast and also require complex and expensive external actuators.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. It should be understood that the description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.